A Saturday Like No Other
by Countrygal17
Summary: What happens when you lock 6 kids in a library for 8 hours during Saturday school? Rosalie: princess Emmett/Alice: bad assess Edward: jock Jasper: brain Bella: basket case I know this has been done before but its different, and I just wanted to try
1. Chapter 1

Saturday...March 24, 1984. Forks High School, Forks, Washington.

Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and the criminals. Correct?That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

* * *

At 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday like no other, six children discovered themselves. At first they sat in little groups; the jock and the princess at one table, the brain by himself, the basket case by herself, and the criminals at yet another table. Mr. Vernon walks in, he's the superintendent of Forks High School.

"Well well, here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..." Vernon says.

"Excuse me sir?" Interrupts Rosalie, the princess. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here..." Unperturbed, Vernon continues to speak.

"It is now seven oh six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." Back at the criminal table Emmett sits back in his chair spits into the air and catches it back in his mouth. Disgusted, Rosalie groans. "and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats." he looks back at Emmett and Alice, the two criminals. "And you will not sleep." he looks them both in the eyes, to which Alice roles hers. "We are going to try something different today, essays. No less than a thousand words each describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Emmett asks.

"And when I say essay I do mean essay, not a single word repated a thousand times. Is that clear McCarty? Brandon?"

"Crystal." Emmett and Alice reply at the same time. Alice gives him a patronizing smile.

"My office," vernon points to the double doors sealing their freedom. "is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" he asks.

"Yeah, I got a question." Everyone turns to the back of the room, revealing the basket case, Bella.

"She speaks!" Emmett says. Bella smirks.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Everyone but Vernon laughs.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Miss Swan, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young lady, you'll get the horns." Then he leaves.

"That man is a brownie hound." Emmett leaves. "But a much appreciated attempt Swan. I'd say you're one of us now, regulars." Bella's eyes widen and she gives out a squeak, hiding her head in her hands. "And we're back to the squeaking and no talking stage." Emmett says.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I officially suck at updating, I know. But here's an extra long chappie for ya to make up for it, and I promise that it won't be that long in between updates anymore. Review please! It's the reason I actually decided to update this thing!**

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" Two desks up from Bella is the brain, Jasper. He seems content to play with his pen and mumble to himself. "I am a walrus..." The Jasper looks to his right to see Emmett and Alice looking at him in confusion. Embarrassed, Jasper turns around. He begins to take his jacket off, looking to his right again he sees Emmett taking off his coat as well. He quickly puts it back on. "This is the shits, huh?" he says. Alice and Emmett glare at him and turn forward. Crumpling up his piece of paper, Emmett throws it forward, attempting to hit Rosalie, but it misses.

"Nah nah, nah, nah nah... Nah nah nah..." Emmett begins to sing. Rosalie scoffs.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me." at that, Emmett stops singing.

"Oh shit! What're we supposed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Rosalie scoffs.

"Please." she says.

"Well, if you gotta go... You gotta go." Emmett unzips his fly.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie says.

"Hey yer not urinating in here man!" Edward, the jock, yells, turning around.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up." Emmett smirks.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Edward threatens and Emmett looks up at him and begins to mock.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry... Grr!" He turns to Jasper. "hey homeboy, why dont' you go close the door and we'll get the prom queen, impregnated!" At that Rosalie turns around.

"Hey!" Edward says, to which Emmett ignores. "hey!"

"What?"

"If I lose my temper you're totaled man." Emmett makes a face.

"Totally?" he says in a mocking voice.

"Totally!" Edward says seriously. Rosalie scowls.

"Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested."

"Really." Edward says. "Buttface!" Alice looks up then.

"Hey Sporto? What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" she smirks at him.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers." Jasper says, but he is completely ignored.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass... So knock it off!" Edward glares at Emmett

"It's a free country." Emmett says mockingly.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him." Rosalie says.

"Sweets..." Emmett addresses Rosalie. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Rosalie gives him a look of disgust. "So... So!" Emmett gets an idea. "Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo-vers? Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

That did it, both Edward and Rosalie turn around.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

They are so loud that Vernon hears them.

"Hey! What's going on in there? Smug little pricks." he mutters.

Emmett gets up and walks over the the railing and sits on it, leaving Alice at the table by herself. She puts her head in her arms and closes her eyes. If Emmet wanting to keep bugging the prom queen he could.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds. Emmett says.

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open..." Jaspers counters.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know..." Edward glares at Emmett, again. Emmetts eyes go mockingly wide.

"God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a... A wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?"

"Really," Rosalie agrees.

"You know, Emmett... You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." This is a low cut to Emmett, but he doesn't let it show.

"Well... I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." Edward and Rosalie laugh and him. "Maybe the prep club too! Student council."

"No they wouldn't take you." Edward says.

"I'm hurt."

"You know why guys like you knock everything..." Rosalie says.

"Oh, this should be stunning."

"It's cause you're afraid."

"Oh God! You ritchies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward!"

"I'm in the math club..." Jasper says, feeling left out. He, unlike Bella, likes to be noticed. Bella on the other hand is content to watch the little fight from afar. She's quite enjoying it too.

"See you're afraid taht they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it..." Rosalie says, ignoring Jasper.

"Well.. It wouldn't have anythign to do with you activities people being assholes... Now would it?"

"Well you wouldn't know... You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" Edward speaks up again.

"I'm in the physics club too..." Jasper continues to speak.

"S'cuse me a sec..." Emmett says to Rosalie. "What are you babbling about?" he asks Jasper.

"Well, what I said was... I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club.. Physics club." Emmett nods.

"Hey... Blondie... Do you belong to the physics club." Rosalie makes a face.

"That's an academic club..."

"So?"

"So... Academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Oh, but to dorks like him," Emmett points to Jasper. "They are. What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics...about properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social... Demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

"You load up, you party." Emmett says, playing out the motions.

"Well, no, we get dressed up... I mean, but we don't... We don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high..." Rosalie scowls.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other

people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda." Rosalie laughs.

"Sounds like you." she says to Emmett.


End file.
